A Child’s Propensity
by Spug
Summary: A young prince, waken by certian noises, Slips to the other Saiya-Jins room on the ship. And learns a lesson in life. Yaoi Young Nappa/Raditx SL. Please RnR Slightly risque.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bejiita, Nappa, Raditz or any other DragonBallZ Characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama, and TOEI ANIMATION. Used with out Permission.  
Warnings: Angst. A/U, Language, Strong Yaoi Implications. Rated **R**  
This story ties in with "Female Instincts" And "Giving In"   
  


**A Child's Propensity**  
By Spug

  
  
  
He didn't have a father anymore. Not that he could even recall the man. No. The young prince understood enough in life to realize that he really didn't have a family anymore.   
  
Not that the child cared. That was something to worry over. Something to make you weak.   
  
And being weak was something Prince Bejiita of the Saiya-Jin strived not to be. Even at the meager age of six. Yet at this tender age he was the sole symbol of all that was left of a once powerful race. A race so feared and renown throughout the universe. Now nothing but dust on the cosmos.   
  
All but three of them now.   
  
Him. His mentor Nappa, and that low-level baka. All that was left of a great warrior race. A strong race.   
  
A race that destroyed itself with their incorrigibility.   
  
But it's hatred and revenge could be seen brooding in the eyes of a tiny chibie as he snuck out of his bed and down the hallway. The silken edges of a yellow cape trailing behind the small form. All the power and nobility that was left of the Saiya-Jin race was here in the tiny form that was it's prince.   
  
All that was left.   
  
A small puffed tail swiped against blue cladded little feet. No one would ever deny that he was the cutest little monkey. Those etched up spikes of black. A formidable vee upon a rounded face. Those proud knowing eyes. Eyes that saw everything. Eyes that juried and pasted judgment. Eyes that determined the fate of many, and he still didn't even understand the value of life.   
  
Some said he never would.   
  
Small hands pulled the door open to another room. Just a creak. There had been noises coming from this room that had disturbed the chibies sleep. Noises that he deemed had to stop, so that he could rest and resume the training that would make him a great warrior.   
  
He would be a great warrior. Nappa said so. And he took his mentor's word for it. Even if the older Saiya-Jin was not his father. He was an elite Saiya-Jin. The last of the Elites. He was like the prince. He pretty much was the father the young prince did not have.   
  
Elites were suppose to be so proud and noble. Like the prince himself. Not suppose to care about anything. Sometimes he found Nappa too compassionate. Letting things get the better of him.   
  
Hues peered into the creak in the doorway. A smug little mouth ready to smart of an order for the older Saiya-Jin to be quiet, quite all his unnecessary noise at this time at night.   
  
But Nappa wasn't alone. He wasn't making noises because of some kind of nightmare or late night training as the young prince had figured. Nappa did not make such a fuss by his own accord.   
  
Those wide ebony hues narrowed seeing that .. low-level and what he was doing to his mentor.   
  
Prince Bejiita did not like Raditz. That smirking long haired idiot. He had the blood of a commoner and yet he seemed to think he could order the young prince and his mentor around.   
  
And why did Nappa let him do so? The young prince bit down angrily on his own lip to the scene in the bedroom.   
  
He'd never seen Nappa like this. Look at his mentor. Lean form was posed belly down on the bed. Face flushed from what could be seen behind swiping ebony strands. Void of clothing. Hands clenched into the sheets.   
  
Back arched upward. Legs spread. Tail.. bristling out. Covered in sweat. But he wasn't training. No.   
  
It was that low-level. Raditz. Positioned behind his mentor like some kind of smirking god he thought he was. Large hands held gripped to Nappa's waist. He wore nothing either. Strands of his long ebony hair stuck to his glistening chest as he moved slightly behind the other, elite, Saiya-Jin.   
  
And ever time he moved. Nappa would whimper.   
  
The young child clenched a fist. But he remained hidden behind the door. What the hell was happening in here? Why was Nappa letting the low-level scum hurt him. He was hurting him? Wasn't he?   
  
Bejiita had never seen Raditz like this before either. He looked more superior. Mouth pulled up into this snarling grin. Fangs exposed. His hair swept around him like black wings. He seemed to enjoy every little whimper he was able to produce for each movement against the other Saiya-Jin.   
  
" You like that, doncha bitch?"   
  
Raditz voice was husky. He leaned down and ran his tongue down the slope of his mentors shoulders. It seemed he moved harder against Nappa's backside, causing the more elite Saiya-Jin to yelp, and clench his hands tighter into the sheets.   
  
" Y-yes.. harder."   
  
The young chibie almost took a step back. He'd never been confused like this. That royal elite blood in his veins told him that this was wrong. He didn't understand why Nappa, an elite, high blooding commander was whimpering.. begging this low-level. For.. whatever Raditz was doing to him.   
  
" Heh.. you're so cute when you beg, Kiobito. Like this?" Raditz hissed against the others shoulder. A vicious move it seemed. The whimpers that reached the young princes ears nearly caused him to fire a blast into the room.   
  
But from some reason. Something told the chibie that he should not interfere with this. Small hands again tucked against the door as he watched. Not understanding. In awe and total disgust. It was tearing something inside that young chibie to pieces. Watching Nappa submit to this trash.   
  
Raditz curled his hands tighter around the other Saiya-Jins waist, and with a tug he had flipped them both upright and backwards on the bed. The squeaking of the bed alarmed the young prince. And he's eyes widened again.   
  
He could see, exactly what Raditz was doing to Nappa. That couldn't be right. Why would his mentor allow that low-level trash.. to.. to do such a thing to his body? And why did it seem like he wanted it so much? Those whimpers really didn't sound so much like pain. But it looked painful.   
  
And they were moving again. Together it seemed. Some of the words that slipped past Raditz mouth, small insulting, or praising mummers that were pressed into the Nappa's throat, caused the young Saiya-Jins eyes to burn with rage.   
  
But some of the things that Nappa whimpered back caused the chibies face to flush with embarrassment. How could he say those things? To that low level? It made his tail bristle with confused irritation.   
  
Why was he letting that low-level touch him in the first place?   
  
It was wrong!   
  
But he did nothing. Just stood there at the door watching the grown Saiya-Jins. The last of his species, till the both were crying out. Arching against each other.   
  
Then laying together, breathing loudly. Was it over? This strange degrading union that Nappa had allowed the other Saiya-Jin to complete?   
  
A small growl issued from the princes throat. The other two didn't hear it tho. What they did next made the prince catch his growl in this throat.   
  
Their mouths locked. A kiss. Bejiita knew what a kiss was.   
  
Raditz pulled back first. A hand sweeping up to catch Nappa's chin. He was smiling. Dark hues glinting in the dim light in the room.   
  
" I love you, Kiobito."   
  
Love?   
  
" Yes." His mentor tiled his head up and pressed another kiss to Raditz rugged chin. " I love you too."   
  
Love? The hell? The chibie took a step back again. What did they mean? Warriors had no time for love. He'd been taught that. Furiza didn't love anyone. Zarbon didn't love anyone. Course Nappa couldn't love.   
  
Love was a weakness.   
  
He was very confused. And it upset him. The prince did not like being confused. He had to know answers.   
  
So he stood there. Silently by the door. Till the sounds of Raditz's snoring alerted him.   
  
Then slowly those little hands pushed open that door, allowing his small form to slip into the shadows of the room. The yellow silk cape trailed on the floor as the tiny form made it's way to the foot of the bed. Brooding black pools firs glanced at the low-level.   
  
Raditz was asleep. Laid sprawled on the bed with the sheet entangled around his waist. All that hair spilling around him like a black blanket.   
  
Satisfied his gaze slip to his mentor.   
  
Nappa was on his side. Curled up slightly. His half of the sheet tucked up around him. Besides his head, only his feet and arms were visible. Along with his tail, which was curled around Raditz ankle.   
  
The young prince crept around to that side of the bed. Slipping up to the edge of the mattress. He placed small fingers on the sheet.   
  
Nappa opened his eyes. He wasn't asleep. Those dark pools settled on the young princes face.   
  
Bejiita took a step back. He expected his mentor to be angry.   
  
But Nappa only let out a purr. " Ouji-Sama. What's wrong? Can't you sleep?"   
  
" No." The young prince answered. Looking up at the older Saiyan. Nappa let out a long sigh and then opened the sheet, inviting the kun into the bed with him.   
  
It was a strange notion. But the young prince took it. Heaving his small form into the bed, and climbing between the sheet and snuggling against Nappa's chest. The sheet was wrapped around them both and the older Saiya-Jin nuzzled his nose against the young kun's etched up spikes. " Why can't you sleep, Ouji-Sama? Did we wake you?"   
  
"Yes." Why lie? Bejiita tiled his head up at Nappa. It was warm in here. Unlike his own bed. He could vaguely recall when Nappa use to sleep with him when he was an infant. But it had been a long time since he'd needed such brooding. So grown up he was now. At six years old.   
  
"I'm sorry. We should have been more quiet." The older elite wrapped arms around the chibie and cuddled. Strange. He was usually so brash. And it was odd Bejiita was even allowing this. He didn't like people touching him. Specially Furiza. But this was his mentor. And it was comforting. Side's he had questions.   
  
"Yes, you should have been, Nappa." The prince answered in his usually way. Taking a deep breath. Nappa smelled good. The faint order of sweat and something else. Whatever Raditz and he had been doing it had left a surprising odor.   
  
The older elite sighed and pressed a kiss to the little prince's forehead. Like he use to when he was an infant. He was in such an odd mood, wasn't he? Bejiita just blinked. Allowing it. Finding a strange comfort.   
  
So he laid there for a few moments. Breathing in, wondering at it all. Curled against the older Saiya-Jin's chest.   
  
"Nappa?"   
  
The older elite had nearly fallen asleep. But he reopened his eyes, and smiled down at the kun. " Yes Ouji-Sama?"   
  
"Why do you love Raditz?"   
  
The question must of really caught the older Saiya-Jin off guard, Brows kneaded up. Eyes widen. He tilted his head down at the kun. " Why do you want to know that, Bejiita-Sama?"   
  
"Tell me.. I want to know. Why you love that low-level? He's a low-level. It's not right." The kun narrowed his eyes. There! He'd asked!   
  
And Nappa chuckled. Face a bit roughed over. He leaned down and snuggled his nose into the boys hair again. " Because, Ouja-Sama, He makes me happy. I don't expect you to understand it."   
  
"Happy?" The kun pulled away a bit. He made a face at the older Saiya-Jin. " How can you be happy when you let a low-level touch you? You should have his respect.. not love."   
  
Another chuckle. Nappa suddenly gripped the kun and rolled over onto his back, Placing the chibie on his chest. He just smiled. " Bejiita-kun. I do have his respect. And that makes me love him even more. I love what makes me happy.. Few things do. But you and Raditz make me happy."   
  
" You love me too then?" For some reason that brightened the young princes mood. That was something more on the lines he could grasp. He was an elite, Nappa was an elite. Nappa was suppose to care about other elites.   
  
" Hai.. Ouji-Sama, very much." Nappa reached up and ran fingers through the kuns hair. " It's a little different then how I love, Raditz. But it's along the same lines."   
  
"Ah.. that's good." The young prince smiled and laid down on the older Saiya-Jin's chest. Nappa purred and kissed that small forehead again.   
  
He didn't really understand. But the young prince had a new respect for the other Saiya-Jin. Maybe a little bit of a justification. Nappa loved Raditz. But he also loved him. Maybe it was more. He would leave it at that.   
  
Sides. They were both elites. And Nappa was like a Father.   
The Chibie smirked and then closed his eyes.   
  
"That's so cute, kiobito."   
  
Eh? Eyes opened again. Both he and Nappa looked over at Raditz. The long haired Saiya-Jin was plopped up on one elbow. Head cradled in his hand. Staring at the two elites. Smirking between a yawn.   
Bejiita scowled at him, and just clung a little tighter to his mentor. " Go back to sleep Baka. It's my turn."   
"Woh.. I think someone's jealous." Raditz chuckled again. Nappa sighed a bit, and then just wrapped his arms around the chibie.   
  
"Let him be, Raditz. It's rare that he shows any compassion. Don't make him to be a complete empty husk."   
  
"That might be what he wants.. But eh.. I can share you with a chibie.. for one night I guess."   
  
Share? That baka! Nappa was his mentor! The young prince let out a growl. " I don't share with low-levels. Go back to sleep! Go back to sleep or I'll blast you!"   
  
Raditz held up his hands. A mocking show of defeat. " Okay Okay.. geez.. spoiled brat. You win." He leaned over, spite the young chibies growling and planted a kiss on Nappa's mouth. " I'm going back to sleep, Good night, kiobito."   
  
And then he ruffled the young kun's hair. " And goodnight Ouji-Sama. Don't hug Nappa to death. I promise he's still mostly yours.."   
  
" G'night Raditz. Sleep well." Nappa chuckled and nuzzled the now snarling chibie. " Shhh.. Kun. Ignore him. He's just trying to get you miffed. Shh Lets go to Sleep. You can sleep with me, tonight if you want."   
  
That wasn't an choice Nappa had. When he rolled back over. The young prince stayed glued to his chest. But Nappa just sighed and laid another affection kiss on the boys etched up spikes.   
  
Before falling asleep, snuggling the chibie.   
  
The young prince laid there for awhile. His anger towards the low-level fading. He'd won! Won this round. Nappa was his mentor. His! He didn't have to share him with Raditz. Nappa was the most useful thing he had. Much better then that low-level. And that's why he chose him.   
  
A satisfied smirk crossed the kuns face. It would be like that. It would stay like that. A yawn parted tiny tiers as he snuggled his head into Nappa's chest. Sleep fading into his vision.   
  
Till the day Nappa was no longer useful to him. The young prince would assure himself that the older Saiya-Jin focused mainly on him.   
  
Till death do they part. Nappa was his mentor. He'd share him vaguely with the low-level. But the young prince would always know who was really number one.   
  
And with a etched smirk. Wise beyond his years. Bejiita No Ouji, snuggling into his mentor's chest, Slept.   
  


**The End.**


End file.
